Save Me
by Skater-For-Life
Summary: Set right after the episode All the Best cowboys have Daddy Issues. What if after Ethan knocks out Jack he takes Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**Title at the moment: **Save me

**Pairings: **Kate&Sawyer, Maybe some C&C and Shayid.

**Rating: **PG13

**Summary:** I know there's some spoiler from the episode All the Best Cowboys have Daddy issues. This is if after Ethan knocks Jack out what if he kidnapped Kate?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost or any of the characters from Lost.

**Author's note:** First fanfic ever of any kind. Could use suggestions, feedback, whatever you want to throw at me is fine and will be appreciated.

**Story Completion:** WIP

CHAPTER 1

Her head hurt. It was throbbing relentlessly. She could feel something trickling down the side of her face. She tried to raise her arms but some form of bonds kept them captive. Pinned against her. Breathing slowly and trying to quell the rising panic inside her she slowly opened her eyes.

Only darkness greeted her. Pitch black darkness. It was so dark she couldn't see a thing. She could only feel the hard cool metal floor beneath her and the equally unyielding wall behind her back. The panic was still there. Growing by the moment. Taking hold of her body and gripping her in a deep sense of dread. Slowly she took a deep breath.

_You'll be okay, Kate. Just breathe. In and out. Breathe. _

In time with her thoughts her chest rose and fell slowly. Kate leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes again. At least with her eyes shut she could imagine the darkness was only in her mind.

The gripping panic slowly eroded away to be replaced by a slightly more calm sense of panic. A panic that had her desperately wondering where she was. The last thing she could remember was rushing towards Jack after Ethan knocked him out. After that her whole world had gone black. Then she'd woken up here alone in the darkness.

_Ethan must have kidnapped me. I mean what else could have happened? But why would he do that? For the same reason he took Claire and Charlie obviously. For whatever reason that is. What if they're around here somewhere? If I could only get out of here._

Kate struggled anxiously against her bonds, but to no avail. Her hands were tied together tightly with some kind of cord and she could feel that the same was true for her feet. If that weren't enough her arms were pinned against her sides with rope that wrapped around her chest. Quite apparently no one wanted her to be able to go anywhere.

_Why did this have to be happening? Wasn't it enough that they were stuck on this damn island without anywhere to go? Why did there have to be some freaky guy running around kidnapping people. Did they have enough to worry about on the island without this._

Left alone in the dark with only her thoughts she silently pleaded for help. But surprisingly the only person she thought of saving her wasn't the person she was expecting.

* * *

He was groaning slightly. Sawyer watched silently along with Sayid as Jack started to move. Jack's eyes opened gradually and he moved to sit up. 

"I wouldn't try that doc." Sawyer warned right before Jack let out a groan and collapsed back down onto the ground.

He looked around the tent confusedly. His eyes settled on Sayid. "What happened? How'd I get back here? Where's Kate?"

Sawyer's face darkened slightly and he looked away from Jack. His fists by his side tightened slightly.

"Jack, you need to calm down." Sayid said calmly motioning for Jack to remain down. "You've been heavily injured and we can't have you injuring yourself anymore than you already are. We'll answer your questions then."

Jack looked around again and for the first time his eyes seemed to settle on Sawyer. "What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes hardening. "Enjoying the sight of seeing me beat up?"

"Can't say that I am, doc. Seein as how I ain't the one that gave you the beatin." Sawyer said his usual cocky self emerging.

Sayid sent a hard stare Sawyer's way. "This is not the time or place, Sawyer. If you are just going to be antagonizing Jack I think you should leave."

"Hell, I'll leave as soon as soon as the good doctor tells us what happened out there in the jungle and what the hell happened to……." Sawyer abruptly ended his outburst and glared angrily down at the ground.

_Calm down boy before you lose it in front of em. I don't see why you care so much. It's just freckles. Ain't like there's anything special about her. She's just like any other girl. The same as the rest. Although she is a much better………focus Sawyer. _

Scowling Sawyer broke out of his thoughts to catch some of Jack's words. "I remember fighting Ethan and then he got the upper hand. He must have knocked me out because everything went black. The next thing I know I woke up here. Did Kate come back and get you guys to come and get me? Is that how I got here?"

It was silent for a moment in the tent. "I'm afraid that's not quite what happened." Sayid said slowly. "Locke and Boone got back here and told us how the four of you split up. There was still no sign of you and Kate so we sent out a search party. Locke followed your trail and we found you lying unconscious in the mud. We figured we missed Kate going back to camp so we got you and headed back. But when we returned," Sayid stopped for a moment looking pained, and then started up again, "we've sent out more search parties since, but so far we haven't found anything."

Jack looked confused. "What, what are you saying?"

Jack's words were the last straw for Sawyer. Words came bubbling up from deep inside and he didn't bother to stop them. "He's sayin freckles is gone, doc. After Ethan knocked you out he musta grabbed her and made off with her too. That's what he's sayin. Freckles is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She didn't know how long it had been. Time seem to drag on and on. Just running together. Never ending or stopping at some specific point and then starting again. Just constant continuing.

_I wonder what the rest of them are doing. Are they out looking for Claire, Charlie, and me? What happened to Jack? Did they find him? Is he okay? Does anyone miss me? Does he?_

Kate groaned and knocked her head against the wall behind her. All this thinking was slowly getting to her. But there was nothing to do but think. Think about everyone back at the place that was now her temporary home. This place was one of the longest she'd stayed at in a while. It figured that the only way to hold her to one spot was to make all means of escape impossible. And the island certainly did that. Not that she needed to escape. Here she didn't have anything to run from. But the instinct to do it was still alive and ready inside of her. Waiting for a moment's notice that it was time to flee. And with Ethan around maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Bang! Kate's body tensed as a loud bang vibrated through the room. She could hear movement in front of her. Through the wall that kept her caged in this room. Slowly the door started to creak open a bit by bit. Her heart pounded uneasily as a small amount of light crept into the room. Wincing at even that small amount of light after all the darkness she turned her head to the side.

"So you're still alive after all." Ethan's voice reached her ears across the room. "He said you would be. I didn't think you would. But then again He's always right."

"What are you talking about?" Kate croaked out. Trying to speak clearly she realized just then how dry her mouth was. She hadn't drank anything in days. Her mouth felt parched. "What did you do with Claire and Charlie?"

"They're still alive if that's what you mean. He doesn't have any plans on killing any of you off yet. But that could change. Guess you'll just have to wait and see." The look on Ethan's face was halfway between cruel and psychotic.

_Focus here Kate. As long as he's telling the truth then Claire and Charlie should be fine. And I don't see why he wouldn't tell me they were dead. Focus on finding a way to save you ass. Then you can worry about saving Charlie and Claire._

"Well if He," Kate started not knowing who the hell Ethan was talking about, but willing to go along with it anyways, "doesn't want any of us to die, don't you think you should give me something to eat?"

Ethan looked like he wanted to say no, but didn't. Instead he went back outside the room for a second before re-entering. "Here." He said tossing a couple of pieces of fruit down on the ground.

"How exactly do you expect me to eat?" She asked sarcastically; her eyes pointedly looking down at her bonds.

A dark look came onto Ethan's face and he stepped over to her and jerked her away from the wall. Untying the rope around her chest he began to unravel it. It pooled down on the ground around her feet. Turning her around he began to work on the cord around her wrists.

Thoughts flashed rapidly through her mind as she considered what she should do._ This might be one of my only chances to get free. I should at least try right? Even if it doesn't work at least I tried._

The decision was made as the cords loosened. Taking him by surprise Kate whirled around and slammed her elbow into his face. She whacked him again and he fell back against the wall.

Kate immediately kneeled down and unfastened the rope around her feet. It was off in seconds and she stopped on her way to the door only to give Ethan a good kick in between his legs to keep him unable of movement for the moment. As she left he lay on the floor groaning.

The door out of the room led to a long tunnel going either way. She took off down one and began running.

_So it's back to this again._ She thought laughing bitterly to herself._ Always running from something right, Kate? The story of my life._

The tunnel seemed to go forever till it stopped on a hallway with multiple doors. Sounds reached her ears from behind her. Sounds that sounded like footsteps. Picking a door she opened it and stepped inside; closing it behind her.

Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the small amount of light coming into the room. She was in a tiny room that she could tell led to another. Gradually she moved through the rooms.

There was more light than in the room she'd been kept in, but Kate couldn't help but feel a cold sense of dread. There was something about this place. Something that made her heart beat faster until it was the only thing she could hear. Something that was somehow worse than a room that was completely dark.

In the next room she moved closer to the wall trying to make out the words scrawled into it. She stopped moving closer when the words registered in her mind. 'Someone save us. We are all going to die. Help us.' Roman numerals were scrawled into the wall. I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX. The numbers went on and on.

Her heart sounded even louder to her ears. She back up slowly away from the words. She didn't know what they meant, but she had a feeling she wouldn't want to know even if she got the chance. A cold feeling crawled up her spine. She glanced over her shoulder and saw something heading for her face. It slammed into her and her body fell towards the floor. As the blackness rushed to meet her one word fell from her lips, "Sawyer."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They were all there. Locke, Boone, Steve, Scott, Larry, Sayid, and Michael. All of them had gathered in the infirmary tent where Jack was still recuperating. Even though he was incapable of joining in Jack hadn't wanted to miss out on any of the plan making.

Sawyer stood off from as the rest as they talked back and forth trying to come up with a reliable plan. So far he'd watched as each offered plan was shot down; not offering any of his own.

"Maybe we should split up into a couple of different groups and start searching." One of the twins Steve or Scott said. He, like everyone else, could never tell the two of them apart.

"And search for what, man?" Michael put in. "You think if we just start wondering around in the jungle we'll suddenly just run into wherever their being hidden."

The twin bristled slightly. "I didn't hear you coming up with anything useful."

Michael took a step towards him before Sayid stepped in his way with his hand raised. "This solves nothing. We need to come up with something dependable and starting fights will not help us in the least."

"I say we go back to the place where we found Jack and continue from there. Try to find Ethan's trail." All eyes moved to Locke as he spoke.

"Seems like the best idea we've heard so far. It may not work, but it's better than all of us sitting around here not getting anything done." Jack said coughing slightly. "Who's going to go?"

"I'll go. Count me in. I'm coming." Immediately everyone volunteered.

"Hate to break it to you all, but we ain't all gonna be able to go." Sawyer's voice caught everyone's attention. "Who's to say Mr. Physco won't come back here while we're gone? Who do you expect to stop him from taking someone else? Doc?" The sarcasm in his voice was clear for everyone to hear.

"Sawyer has got a point. Larry, Steve, and Scott you all will stay behind with me. Michael and Boone you can accompany Locke. Sawyer you will be…" Sayid trailed off; leaving a blank for Sawyer to fill in.

"I'm going." Sawyer said, his voice cold and hard; leaving no room for argument.

"Very well." Sayid said turning to the rest. "If you all are going I suggest you leave soon. In case you won't make it back before nightfall take whatever you may need with you."

They'd been traveling for hours. No one had wanted to stop for a break so they'd been going almost nonstop. The only small break had been when they'd arrived at the spot where Jack had been found and had, had to stop for a little while Locke searched for a trail to keep following.

Eventually he'd found something and they'd been off again. Sawyer fell back behind the rest as they continued. Distancing himself from the others as usual. It was something inside him. Something that automatically made him distance himself from people.

The same way he'd distanced himself from freckles. She'd wanted to know the truth. She'd wanted him to let her in. To get to know him. But like everyone else he'd pushed her away. And now she was gone. In the hands of some creep.

As his thoughts turned to Ethan they reminded him of the gun tucked away in the back of his jeans. He could feel it like a physical being. Right before they'd left on this wild goose chase Sayid had drawn him aside.

"_I'm assuming you still have the other part needed to use these." Sayid had said opening up his hand. In his palm lay the gun clips Kate had removed from the gun after Sawyer gunned down the polar bear._

"_I might." He'd replied evasively. _

"_Well I have a feeling you might need this out there. Take care of yourself, Sawyer." Sayid had handed them over as he spoke._

_One of his cocky smiles had spread across his face. "This is me were talking about Abdul. Of course I'll be fine."_

Sawyer broke out of his thoughts as he almost tripped over a tree root. Righting himself again he headed on following the others. It began to grow darker around them till shadows flickered over everything. Everyone stayed close together as to not get lost.

With every step forward Sawyer could feel the idea of never seeing her again worm its way into his head. It ignored his attempts to push it away and sat there taunting him constantly.

_What if I don't ever see her again? It's not like it'll matter. It shouldn't matter. It's not supposed too. She's just a person. Or at least that's what she's supposed to be. She's not_ _supposed to matter to me. I should be back on the beach right now. In my tent reading Watership Down. Not traipsing through the jungle of mystery looking for some girl._

Except she wasn't just some girl another part of his brain whispered quietly in his head. He ignored it though refusing to acknowledge what it was saying.

"We should probably camp here." Locke said breaking the silence that had settled over everyone as the darkness came. "We'll build a fire and head out in the morning."

Sawyer look around him; taking his surroundings in. They were in a small clearing. One big enough for them all to find some place to try and fall asleep. A fire was quickly built and it was soon blazing giving off a heat that drew Sawyer to it. Everyone ate a small amount of the fruit they'd brought along before they dropped off to sleep one by one. As Sawyer drifted off the only one still up was Locke who he sat watching the fire burn.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

She was floating somewhere in her mid consciousness. Halfway between the state of unconsciousness and the waking. She didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to have to face whatever would be waiting for her when she opened her eyes.

Something collided forcefully with her stomach causing her to lurch out of her hazed mind. A groan of pain fell from her lips and she clutched her mid section.

"Get up, bitch." Ethan's unwelcome voice reached her ears causing her to cringe.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in whatever building she'd been in anymore. They were in the jungle now. It was so dark she could hardly see anything but the outline of trees and Ethan's form towering over her. It was drizzling slightly and she could feel the goopy mud sloshing against her clothes.

Shakily she rose to her feet and leaned back against a tree and looked over at Ethan. He was looking at her with disgust written clearly across his face.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" She asked bravely trying to sound like she couldn't care one way or the other. Inside she was trying not to wince from the pain coming from her head and her stomach hurt painfully.

"No. Not yet that is. We're going to play a little game first. Not far from here is where some of your friends' search party made camp." Ethan paused for a moment and Kate's eyes fixated on him.

_So they've been looking for me after all. I wonder if he came with them. Yeah right Kate he's probably still back on the beach, in his tent sleeping peacefully right now. Like he's really going to come all the way out here just to try and save you. He could care less what happens to you._

"Don't look so hopeful." He sneered as a look of relief came on her face when he mentioned the others. "You're not exactly back there yet cozying up by the fire. You don't think I'm just going to let you go back there out of the goodness of my heart, do you?"

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. But if it's not that then why the hell did you bring me out here? Hopefully not to just rub in my face how close help, that I won't be getting, is."

"Not exactly. What we're going to do is this. We're going to play a little game. It's called Hide and Seek. I'm going to count to forty while you get a head start. It's pretty simple. If you make it to where your friends are before I find you, you can go back with them. It's as simple as that."

"As simple as that? Are you kidding me? I don't even know what direction their camp is in."

"That's your problem. Because if you don't find the camp before I catch up to you I've been given permission to finish you off." A malicious glint entered his eyes. "Who knows? I might even display your body to the rest of them when I'm done with you."

Kate's breath stopped and the blood drained from her face. _He has to be joking. _She thought to herself. _He's not really going to kill me. _But the look on his face did nothing to make her thoughts reassure her.

Shaking her head slowly she moved sideways till the tree she'd been leaning against was no longer behind her. Ethan watched her closely as she moved.

"One, two, three….."

Ethan's counting slowly registered in her mind and a terrified look came into her eyes. Turning she plunged into the jungle; his voice slowly counting the number's echoing in her mind.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he looked angrily around him.

All he'd gotten up to do was to take a quick piss. So he'd gone a little bit away from the camp to do it in private. And now he couldn't remember how the hell to get back. He'd been wandering around for at least a half an hour now and he wasn't even sure if he was closer or farther to getting back then he was before. Knowing his luck though he'd probably be farther.

He knew he shouldn't have gone off into the jungle with his brain still half fogged with sleep and thoughts of her. She'd been in his dreams tonight. Plaguing him so much he hadn't been thinking straight when he'd awakened. So he hadn't listened to what his brain had told him and now look where he was.

Sawyer glared around him at the outline of the trees as if it were their fault. If it wasn't bad enough he was lost it had also started raining softly after he'd left and then it had turned into one of those damn jungle storms pouring bucket after bucket full of water down on him.

_I'll probably be getting some kind of damn fever after all this. Damn forest. Damn girl. Damn rain. Damn everything. _Picking a tree he sat down and got under it. _Might as well wait the rain out. Or wait till morning. Whichever comes first. Maybe then I'll finally be able to find my way back._

She slipped over something and fell heavily to the ground. A cry of pain escaped her lips and she pushed herself back up. Her breathing came from her lips in ragged puffs and every breath caused her to wince in pain.

It was way pass forty seconds. He had already started after her she knew. She could almost feel him behind every tree watching her struggle blindly through the dark jungle. Trying futilely to get away. She wouldn't just let him win though. She wasn't going to die without a fight. Rain pounded down on her running into her eyes. Her clothes were sticking to her and her hair hung limp and wet in her face.

Her foot slipped again and she almost went down before she grabbed a branch and righted herself. She could almost hear his footsteps behind her. Approaching faster and faster. Fear winded itself tightly around her heart. Tighter and tighter.

Her hand slipped on a branch she'd been holding out of her way and it flicked back; whacking her against the chest. She gasped at the throbbing that joined her growing list of pains. And the fear was still there. Stronger than ever. Continuing to grow.

Her foot caught on a root and she was going down again. But this time was different. An awful crunching sound reached her ears. Something was wrong with her foot. Looking down she shook her head in denial. This couldn't be happening. Not right now.

She slowly got back to her feet, but the pain in her ankle had her back down on her knees. _Oh God I can't go anywhere. I'm stuck here waiting for him to find me. I'm going to die._

She felt sick to her stomach as she slowly pushed herself back up against a tree. This was all wrong. All of it. Terror gripped her body as she sat there in the pouring rain awaiting her death.

"One." She started forcing the words out through her numb lips. "Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." It wasn't working this time. She bawled her hands into fists; the nails pinching into her skin. "Damn you, Jack, this isn't working." She yelled.

"Hmm there you are." Her head snapped up to see Ethan staring down at her. "I was wondering where you'd gotten too. Guess I win this game. Now let's see I should probably make this as gruesome as possible. All the more fun when I deliver your body to everyone."

Her body shook uncontrollably. "Help me." Kate screamed loudly.

"Help me."

Sawyer's head snapped up and he was on instant alert. He could swear that he had just heard Kate's voice. Screaming for help no less. Getting quickly to his feet he headed off in the direction he'd heard it coming from without a second thought.

_Don't start getting all excited, Sawyer. It's probably nothing. Your mind is probably just playin tricks on you._

Another scream pierced through the air. This one a cry of pain. Unbidden anger coursed through his body. What was happening to her? He continued the way he had been going and the rain beating down on him did nothing to deter him. He was angry and right now anything would have a hard time stopping him.

The pain was excruciating. She couldn't tell her injuries apart at all. They just ran together in one big mass of pain. Her eyes were clenched shut. She was desperate not to let any tears of pain leak from her eyes. Even if Ethan wouldn't be able to tell them apart from the rain water that ran down her face she refused to be weak.

Ethan grabbed her hair roughly and yanked on it pulling her head back. She felt something cool and flat slide over her exposed neck and jerked backwards away from it. Her head collided with Ethan's legs.

"Quit squirming." He hissed. "You aren't going anywhere so just sit still. I'm trying to decide whether I should just finish you off or do it so that I can watch you bleed to death." He laughed mirthlessly. "What do you think?"

Bang! The loud sound that almost sounded like a gunshot to her startled both her and Ethan. The knife slid over her neck slightly before it dropped down onto the ground. Kate could feel Ethan backing up slowly and she quickly grabbed the knife and scooted away from him. When she looked back Ethan had turned around. He was clutching his shoulder and staring at something.

Following his gaze Kate's eyes found Sawyer. He was standing in the rain with his gun pointed straight at Ethan. His eyes, obscured slightly by his dripping wet hair, were focused on Ethan.

"I think you better get away from her before I kill you." Sawyer's voice was deathly.

"You?" Ethan asked disbelievingly. "You're the one who came to save her? I figured it'd be the doctor. Always thought he had a thing for her. But you?" Ethan seemed almost amused. "This I did not see coming."

"Shut up asshole." Sawyer growled. "Or I might just have to shoot you."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. You won't kill me. Though you'll wish you had later. Because I won't ever stop coming after her. Just when you think you're safe I'll be back again to take her away. One of these days she will die. And you'll be there to……"

Ethan's words were cut off as the gun rang out. Once, twice, three, four times. Ethan fell to the ground gasping for air. Kate watched as he took his last breaths before going still.

When she looked back at Sawyer he was still standing still in the rain looking down at Ethan's still body. "What," She started, barely able to get the words out, "the hell took you so long asshole?"

Then she was lying still on the ground as well and darkness was surrounding her again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She could hear voices talking. "How do you think she'll be?" Someone was saying. Was that Sayid?

"I'm not sure. Till she wakes up I won't be able to find out the full extent of her head injuries." She could tell who that was. It was Jack.

And they sounded like they were talking about her. But why were their voices fading away? She struggled uselessly; trying to make them out, but they faded away.

The next sounds that reached her ears were the distant sounds of the ocean and the closer sound of rustling paper. Cracking her eyelids open they were met with bright light that she hadn't seen in days. It was partly shaded by the tent she was under.

"Oh you're awake." The sound of Shannon's voice caught Kate's attention causing her to glance her way. "Should I uh get Jack or something?" She asked; unsure what she should do now that Kate was awake.

Shannon was half up from her seat on the ground, her magazine she had been reading lying on the ground where she'd dropped it, ready as if she expected Kate to say yes.

Kate shook her head. "No, don't. I'm fine."

"Oh, okay then." Shannon lowered back down to the ground into the same position she'd been in. "They didn't exactly tell me what to do if you woke up. Guess they weren't expecting you to while I was here." Shannon said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How long has it been?"

"Since they brought you back?" Shannon asked. "About three days. Or three and half if you count the day you got back here. They didn't get back with you till the day was about halfway through. Everyone was there. Hurley, Charlie, and some other guys had to act like the police or something to keep everyone from gawking at you. It wasn't pretty at all. Their was blood everywhere and….." Shannon trailed off as Kate winced. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean too….maybe I should go get Claire or Sun to come." Shannon started to rise again.

"No. You don't have to go." Kate started to sit up; wincing slightly as she did. "Look its okay. I'd just rather not relive some of that stuff."

"I suck at this. I don't even know why I volunteered to be one of your watchers anyway. I just make everything worse." Shannon muttered glaring down at the sand; her arms crossed.

Kate smiled slightly. "You're doing fine. And feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help you at all."

"I know that. But it seems like everyone else is always doing something to help everyone else out and I haven't been able to do anything to help out at all." Shannon said looking up at Kate.

"By any chance does any of this tie back to what Boone always uses as his number one argument point when you two are fighting?" Kate asked amusedly.

Shannon blushed slightly. "How'd you know he always says that to me?"

"Don't you mean who can't hear you? Everyone knows when you and Boone are fighting because we usually wind up hearing the whole thing. But, you really shouldn't worry about it that much. It's not like I go around doing a whole lot."

Both of them were quiet before something Shannon said registered in Kate's mind. "Claire and Charlie are back?" She asked questioningly.

"Oh, yeah." Shannon said as if she had just remembered. "They got back earlier on the same day they brought you back. Just came wandering back into the camp. They were both fine though I haven't really heard what happened to them or how they got back."

"Good, I'm glad there not still out there in that place."

"Would it really matter?" Shannon asked. "Since Sawyer killed Ethan or whatever that guy's name was then it shouldn't really matter, right?"

"How is Saw...?"

"Shannon, when Kate wakes up make sure you…" Jack's voice broke off as his eyes settled on Kate. "You're awake? Shannon you should have come and gotten me." He said sending Shannon his you-should-know-better look before his expression turned to a worried one as he looked Kate over. "How are you feeling, Kate? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine, Jack. My ankle hurts a little and my chest area is a little sore, but that's it. And I told Shannon not to get you."

"Why would you do something like that?" Jack asked confused.

Kate and Shannon both shared an exasperated look. The latter of them rolling her eyes. "I think I'll go spread the news you're awake and seem fine. I know someone," Shannon said putting emphasis on the someone, "will be happy to hear it after sitting in here all of the time. Even though he'll deny it." Shannon started away from the tent, but her last muttered words floated back. "But I swear if he calls me sticks again I won't tell him a damn thing."

"What was she talking about?" Kate asked amusedly looking up at Jack.

He avoided meeting her gaze. "Don't you mean who she was talking about?"

"Fine, Jack, if you want to get technical who was she talking about. Quite obviously she wasn't talking about you since you're right here."

Jack suddenly looked defensive. "I would have sat with you till you woke up if I had, had the time. It's not like I ask for everyone to need me constantly. And I can't help the fact that he has enough leisurely time to sit around by your side."

The amused look left Kate's face. "What are you talking about, Jack? I didn't say anything about needing you to watch over me. And who exactly are you talking about?"

"Who else sits around doing nothing, Kate?" He asked as if it were obvious. "Until earlier today Sawyer has hardly left your side since he brought you back."

"Can I help you, Sticks?" Sawyer asked as Shannon plopped herself down on the sand in front of him.

"I told you not to call me that." Her expression turning annoyed. "I hate that nickname. Makes me sound anorexic."

"Are you sure you're not?" His asked as his eyes traveled over her body.

"Yes I'm sure. Besides how the hell are you supposed to be anorexic on an island where there's not that much food to begin with. Who the hell is going to throw up the only food they get? They'll already be skinny enough."

"Kinda got a point there sticks." He said grinning. "Now was there a reason you came over here and decided to make yourself welcome?"

Shannon pointedly ignored his nickname this time. "Yes I did have a reason for coming over here, though I'm already regretting doing it. Kate's awake now. She woke up when I was watching her."

Shannon was watching him closely as she said this and she had to admit that he was very good at not showing anything. The only thing she could see was that his jaw clenched slightly. And something seemed to change in his eyes. Other than that he remained the same as he'd been before.

"That's nice Sweet Cheeks, but I still don't see why you're telling me this."

"Why do you always have to make everything so complicated?" Shannon said standing up. "It's not like everyone didn't see how you were watching over her everyday she was out. Until you just up and decided to leave today for whatever unknown reason you've got. I know you do care whether or not you'll admit it. That's why I came over here. To tell you. I figured out of everyone you deserved to be one of the first to know."

Shannon began walking off down the beach. "Hey, Sticks." He yelled.

"Yeah?" She called turning back around.

"For uh coming by and all."

Shannon smiled slightly. "You're welcome. Just don't call me sticks anymore." Shannon continued walking along the beach leaving Sawyer deep in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Four days. It had been four days since Kate woke up. And he still hadn't gone to see her. He told himself he didn't need too. That there would really be no point of his going. He didn't need to see her. But he knew the real reason why he wasn't. He didn't want what he had so desperately been trying to escape these past few days to come rushing back to him.

Didn't want to have to face the emotions that had been raging thorough him ever since he laid eyes on Ethan holding a knife to her throat. Rage had burned through him thick and hot. Blazing brightly it had taken all of his self control not to let it pour out on Ethan.

But something else had been there too. Something that made him slightly apprehensive. Something like fear. He'd never really felt fear before like the kind he'd felt. There had been that time back when he was eight and his mom had ordered him under the bed. He had felt fear then. But it had been nothing like the fear he'd felt over her.

This fear had taken over his whole body. Almost paralyzing him. And it hadn't gone away once Ethan had died. Instead it stayed there the whole way back to the camp. The whole time Doc had been patching her up. It had been there as he sat by her side waiting to see if she was alright. Eating away at him.

And then he'd left. Left his spot beside her and distanced himself from her. Hoping that being away from her would take the fear away. But it hadn't. It was still there. Deep inside him.

Sawyer raised the almost forgotten cigarette in his hand and took a long drag from it. He blew the smoke out in front of him. He'd been smoking like crazy lately. Anything to keep his mind off of her. He couldn't say it was working.

And the fact that all the women on the island had decided to take it upon themselves to convince him to go see her wasn't much of a help of getting her off his mind. The pregnant chick had popped in at least once everyday to talk about anything she could think of before trying to steer the conversation in what she hoped was an inconspicuous way toward Kate. He'd shot down her attempts each time, but that hadn't prevented her from coming back the next day. He guessed he should just be happy she wasn't bringing along the VH1 has-been with her when she did come.

If wasn't enough on the one trip he'd made to the caves, since he'd been back, to get water he'd passed the Korean girl a couple of times and each time he did she didn't say anything, but she had this look on her face. Like she had caught him doing something illegal and was disappointed in him. Like someone's mother would act. And it's not like she could know what was going on. She didn't even speak English. But either way it was seriously creeping him out.

And of course Sticks had constantly been around. Hell, if she wasn't with the Omar studying those papers he always had her doing or spending time with Kate which she'd she was here annoying the hell out of him. She hadn't exactly been bugging him to go see Kate. She hadn't really mentioned Kate at all. But she still had this way of making him feel guilty for not going to see her.

Between all three of the damn women he was going crazy. They would not leave him alone. They were intent on making his life miserable until he got his head out of his ass and went to see Kate. Those being Shannon's words when he asked her when they were finally going to leave him alone.

_Hell, maybe I should just go see her. It can't be any worse than dealing with them everyday. It'll be a picnic after all this. Besides it can't hurt. Sticks said she was doing okay now._

Sawyer shoved his cigarette down into the sand till it had gone out and stood up. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. _Might as well get this over with._ Slowly, not in any hurry, he started up the beach.

* * *

Four days. Since she'd awakened she'd been confined to sitting down under the tent for four days. And it was driving her insane. She wasn't used to this. Just sitting unable to do anything. Alone with her thoughts.

Everyone on the island had been by to see how she was doing at least once. Claire had stopped by a couple of times. They hadn't really talked about what had happened to them. Both of them preferring to just keep it to themselves.

And of course Jack had been by dozens of times. He was worrying over her like an overbearing mother. Checking on her every little bit as if she were contemplating murdering herself or something. If he came by one more time asking if she was alright or wanted to talk about what had happened to her, she wasn't going to be able to keep herself from strangling him.

But of course the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else hadn't come by at all. He was avoiding her she knew. And with her not being able to walk around at all it wasn't that hard for him to do. She had half a mind to order Jack and Sayid to drag him in here like they'd done when he wouldn't give up Shannon's inhalers. But she doubted that would go over that well.

Kate glared down at her foot. She would be marching to his tent right now if it weren't for her damn foot. Why in the world did she have to break her ankle? Why couldn't she have broken something like her arm? At least she'd still be able to walk. Jack had said she'd still have to be off it for a little longer. Then they'd have to find something that she could use for a crutch.

Why was Sawyer avoiding her anyway? There wasn't one good reason she could think of for him to do that. He'd saved her life. She had half expected him to come waltzing in here one of these days and start saying how much she owed him in return for what he'd done. But he hadn't come at all. And she still couldn't get that look he'd had on his face that night out of her mind.

"Brooding like usual?" Shannon's cheerful voice snapped Kate out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Shannon settling herself down onto the sand. Sayid stood beside her.

Shannon like Jack had been becoming a regular around here recently. One that Kate welcomed a lot more than Jack.

"So, Sayid finally let you off work?" Kate asked grinning.

"Actually, I told her she could leave a little while ago." Sayid said before Shannon could open her mouth.

"Oh, really? Getting tired of my company are we, Shannon?" Kate smiled teasingly.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Shannon protested.

"I'm sorry Kate, but I think it's just that she likes being in my presence more than yours." Sayid said putting a hand to his chest.

"Hey I'm the invalid." Kate said indignantly. "I get first dibs."

"Get first dibs on what?" Everyone turned to look at Claire as she joined them under the tent.

"Kate's just insulted that I don't feel like spending all my time with her." Shannon said.

"I am not. It's just that she'd rather spend extra time with those French papers than with me. I didn't know spending time with me was that un-enjoyable."

Claire sat down carefully and rested her hand on her belly. "The papers or Sayid?" Claire said looking amused.

Shannon immediately turned bright red as Kate's eyes narrowed in on her with an evil look lurking in them. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Shannon?"

Shannon squirmed uncomfortably as three pairs of eyes became fixated on her. Sayid's more intent than the rest. "Um, Claire isn't it about time for you to go bug, Sawyer? It's your turn."

"Not again. I don't feel like doing it today. I mean I already know I'm pregnant, the large belly is kind of hard to forget about, but does he have to constantly remind me by calling me the pregnant chick?"

"Just be glad he hasn't come up with something worse." Shannon muttered.

"Wait hold up a second." Kate started. "Go annoy Sawyer about what?"

"Yeah," A voice drawled slowly, "go annoy Sawyer about what?"

"Oh hi, Sawyer. Didn't expect to see you here. We were just about to come pay you a visit." Shannon said smiling innocently.

"I gathered as much from your conversation." Claire began to open her mouth, but Sawyer cut her off, "And why don't you save whatever lame excuse you thought up and just leave."

"Uh, well yeah I'll be going. I'll see you guys later." Getting up Claire quickly exited.

"Well, I'm staying here. No way am I missing this after all the work I had to do to get him here. Things are just about to get good." Shannon said looking in the direction Claire had gone.

"Fine then. If you won't come I guess I'll just have to remove you to where we can have a nice long conversation about Claire's comment." Sayid said grinning.

Shannon was on her feet in seconds. "Is that Boone calling me? He must need me for something. Bye, guys." Seconds later Shannon was out of the tent and down the beach.

"Thought that might work." Sayid smiled slightly. "I'll be leaving now."

The tent was silent then. Kate sat studying him. Not saying a word. Waiting for him to say the first thing. He didn't look as if he was even close to saying anything.

_Fine. If he wants to be like that. I can wait._ Sitting back Kate crossed her arms. _I can wait._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for reviews. They mean a lot. This is the last chapter till next Friday. I'm going on vacation. Hope you enjoy it. Bye. )

CHAPTER 7

This was stupid. Really stupid. He had come waltzing in like he belonged in here and then just sat down. And he hadn't said a word to her yet. He was still sitting, seeming to be perfectly comfortable with letting the silence continue to stretch.

She would swear he was doing this just to irritate him. Sending a glare his way she crossed her arms. Her glare, if he saw it which she was pretty sure he had, didn't seem to faze him in the least. In fact if she was seeing correctly it almost seemed as if he were trying not to let a grin escape him.

She tried to contain the slowly rising urge to scream out loud in frustration. This was getting them nowhere. And it was driving her nuts.

"This is completely pointless." The irritation in her voice coming through strongly.

"Well, then why didn't you say so, Sweet Cheeks? I was beginning to think we were playin a game of who can stay quiet the longest. Guess I would've won if we had been." He drawled grinning.

"Please." Kate said rolling her eyes. If she had been standing she would have had her hands on her hips. "What are you? Like twelve?"

"Not even close, Cupcake. But that's no reason for you to be a sore loser about it. Not everyone is good at being quiet."

"I don't believe this. Are we really having this conversation? Did you come all the way over here to harass me, Sawyer?"

"Well I figured since you wouldn't be able to go anywhere if you wanted to get away it would be a perfect time too."

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Thanks. Though I am kind of surprised you haven't come by before."

There it was. Out in the open. It would be pretty hard for him not to hear the question behind her comment. The question she'd been dying to know the answer too. If only he would take the bait and answer it.

Sawyer looked down at the ground. "Well, haven't really seen a reason too. The good doctor's been goin in and out of here so much lately I figured you pretty much had all the company you needed."

"Jack?" She asked disbelievingly. "The reason you haven't come by at all is because of Jack?"

"Somethin wrong with that, Sassafras?" He asked challengingly.

"No I guess nothings wrong with it. It's just," Kate's gaze seemed to sharpen, "since when have you been afraid of Jack?"

"Afraid of Dr. DoRight?" Sawyer looked up at her with a look that clearly said he thought she was losing her mind. "You've got to be kiddin me, Sweetheart."

"Well then," A satisfied smirk spread over Kate's face, "that can't exactly be the reason you've been avoiding me now is it."

"Who says I've been avoiding you?" His eyes strayed away from her. He looked as if he preferred looking at anything, but her.

"I'm the one who say's so. And you're doing it right now. You won't look at me."

He finally raised his head and their eyes clashed. At a first glance everything seemed normal. But she could see something lurking deep in the depths of his blue eyes. Something that he was trying to keep hidden. Something that made her desperately want to know what it was.

"Why haven't you come by, for real this time, Sawyer?" She asked softly; her eyes never leaving his.

He got up slowly to his feet and walked over in front of her. Kate tilted her head back so she could look up into his face.

"Why do you wanna know so damn much?" His voice was low. Soft, but with an edge to it.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep it from me?" Her tone was even, but direct.

"I'm not keepin anything from you. He muttered his eyes hardening.

"Sawyer, just….."

"Hey, Kate is there anything……" Jack trailed off as he entered the tent and his eyes landed on Sawyer. "Oh, sorry." He looked back and forth between the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sawyer moved back away from Kate. "No doc. Not interrupting anything at all." He flashed his trademark smile at Jack.

"Actually," Kate started, glaring at Sawyer, "you did interrupt something, Jack."

"No he didn't. From where I'm standin he's got perfect timing."

Kate's words came out through gritted teeth. "Yes he did."

"Do you want me to go or stay?" Jack asked uncertainly his eyes bouncing from one to the other.

"Stay." Sawyer said at the same time Kate said, "Go.

"Right, well I think I'll just grab what I came here to get and leave." Jack said inching towards the medical supplies lying close to where Kate was sitting.

"I think I'll be taking my leave too." Sawyer started. "Nice visit, Freckles. Let's do it again some time, shall we?" He started to walk away grinning.

"Get back here, you asshole. We weren't done talking yet. If you don't get back here I'm going to kill you." Kate yelled after him.

He paused mid step and looked over his shoulder. "And how exactly are you going to do that, Sweet Cheeks?"

Kate looked desperately around her till her eyes fell on the book someone had dropped off for her to read while she was currently unable to go anywhere. With a murderous glint in her eyes she picked it up and threw it hard after Sawyer. Seconds later the book collided with Sawyer's head with a loud thump.

"Ouch." He cried grabbing the back of his head. He turned back towards her. "Bitch."

"Coming from you that doesn't really hurt me." She said smiling sweetly. "As soon as my foot's healed I will be coming after you."

"Yeah, well I'll keep that in mind." Bending down he picked up the book she'd thrown at him. "And I'll keep this too." He continued walking off down the beach muttering under his breath.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Not really." Kate sighed and leaned back against her seat.

"If you change your mind, I'll be around." Jack said as he started to leave.

"I know." Kate said softly. Her eyes looked off into the distance at the ocean. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes the story. I've already written up to 19 chapters of this story, because I was posting on another site before so I will be going over my story to revise it and posting about two chapters every week or so. The story is still in progress after Chapter 19 though. Thanks again for reading.

**Sawyer: **Thanks for reading and giving me those tips. The line thing was because I hadn't found out how to do it yet. I will change that for the other chapters so if anyone rereads or any new readers read it, it will be clearer. Thanks for pointing that out. And about the nickname thing a friend of mine mentioned that and as I revise my chapters I've been trying to cut down on that. Feel free to mention if you think I'm still overdoing it. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

CHAPTER 8

Sawyer groaned and shifted in the air plane seat that had become his makeshift bed at night. It was dark out except for the couple of dying fires spread out over the beach.

He couldn't sleep. Hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. But unlike the usual reason for his restless nights this one was different. Usually he was kept up by visiting old memories of his childhood that he wanted to forget about.

Not these days though. Whenever he closed his eyes and drifted off he found himself revisiting the night he'd lived through just a couple of weeks ago. He would hear her screaming for help. He'd run through the jungle just like he did before. Run towards her voice. But her voice would always seem to get farther and farther away. He preferred that one over his other one. In that one he'd run to her. But he'd always get there late. Then he'd watch frozen as Ethan murdered her over and over again in front of his eyes.

He knew these dreams were pointless. Ethan was dead. He'd killed him. It had been weeks since he'd come back with Kate and nothing had happened since. Everything had gone back to normal. Or as normal as you could get on this island. But that wasn't helping him sleep any better. Sighing he settled into the chair and closed his eyes.

He was drifting off, almost asleep when he heard it. Someone was screaming. At first he thought it was one of his dreams. But this scream was somehow off. It wasn't Kate's. And he wasn't dreaming it.

Shaking himself out of his sleep he could hear it coming from farther down the beach. It almost sounded like Sticks. Making his way down the beach he passed a few others who were waking up out of their sleep at her screams.

A small crowd was gathering around something. After shouldering his way through and earning a few glares and muttered curses from other people he was finally through. Shannon was sitting on the beach in between her brother and Sayid sobbing hysterically while trying to get words out.

"I, I don't know who it was. All I saw was someone standing over me. I couldn't tell who it was. He was reaching for me."

"It's alright. Calm down, Shannon. No one will be able to get to you with all of us around." Sayid said soothingly. Shannon's sobs began to gradually quiet. "Boone, did you happen to see anyone?"

"No, but I wasn't over here at all. I couldn't sleep so I went to take a walk. I came back here after I heard her scream."

Sayid seemed to notice the large crowd that had gathered around them for the first time. "Everyone would you please go back to sleep now. Your hovering around is really not helping."

When the crowd ignored his words Sawyer turned and said, "You heard the Boss. Move your asses out of here." Everyone finally began to disperse throwing glares and muttered bastards at him.

"Boone, stay with your sister." Sayid began to get up before Shannon's hand stopped him.

"Stay, stay with me please." She asked pleadingly.

"I'll be back soon. I won't be gone long." He said looking down at her reassuringly.

Shannon nodded her head once before letting him go. Sayid headed off past Sawyer and indicated for him to join him. Sawyer moved quickly to catch up with Sayid's quick strides.

"So, do you think Sticks really saw someone or is just imagining stuff?"

"I think, after what happened to Claire it would be stupid not to believe her. Ethan may be dead but he probably wasn't the only one out there."

"What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to have a look around to see if there's a trace of anyone besides us. I doubt I'll find anything, but I want to make sure no one's lurking around here waiting for another chance."

"Sounds good, Omar. I'm going to go check on, Freckles. If she heard, Sticks, screaming she'll want to know what's goin' on."

"Good idea." Sayid turned to go before Sawyer caught him by the arm.

"Here, Abdul. You might need this." Sawyer handed over the gun he'd had in the back of his pants. "There should still be a couple of shots left in it."

Sayid grabbed the gun and nodded. "Thanks."

They both headed in opposite directions. Soon Sawyer got close enough to Kate's tent to hear a garbled, "Shit." Grinning he moved up quietly so Kate wouldn't hear him.

She was lying on the sand with particles getting into everything on her. "You stupid worthless, ah shoot." Using her arms she began to push herself up. Getting to her feet she tried to lean all her weight on one foot and moved forward again. Inching slowly.

"Need some help?" Sawyer drawled watching her with amusement.

She glanced up glowering. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me try to walk, Asshole?"

"Don't know, this is mighty entertaining. Kind of too good to pass up. Might have to come up with something to convince me."

"Fine, get over here and I won't try to hurt you." Kate mumbled.

"Try being the key word." He said as he moved next to her and put an arm around her waist. She slipped her own arm around his neck and leaned against him. "Where exactly are you trying to get too anyway?"

"Where do you think? Somebody was screaming. How many different scenarios do you think I've come up with in my mind here by myself? But, of course nobody thinks of the invalid."

"Hey, I came over." He said indignantly.

"Yeah, well I might have been a little more grateful if you hadn't been such an asshole when you got here."

"Well excuse me. And in answer to your question Sticks had a little scare and woke everybody up. She thinks someone came after her while she was sleeping."

"You mean like what happened to Claire?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Somethin like that. And Sayid thinks that after how pregnant chicks freak out came true there could be something to Shannon's."

"Shit, don't tell me some other Freak besides Ethan is running around after one of us." Sawyer's hand dug into her skin as she spoke. She glanced up at him, but his face remained the same as before. "Could you help me get over to where Shannon is? They might have trouble calming her down."

"Sure, Freckles."

They made their way quietly across the beach. When they reached Shannon she was curled up against Sayid gazing off into the distance. Sayid had his hand entwined in her hair and was murmuring quietly to her.

"Don't you two look mighty cozy?" Sawyer said unable to keep a grin from breaking out.

Kate shoved her elbow into his stomach. "Ouch, what'd I do?" He asked looking innocent while clutching his stomach.

"Leave them alone." She hissed at him. "Mind if we join you?" She asked Sayid lowering herself to the ground.

"No, make yourself comfortable. The more the better." Sayid answered quietly.

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to go back to my tent." Sawyer said uncomfortably, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You're not going to stay here?" Kate asked looking disappointed.

"Sorry, Freckles, but no. I've got to get back to my tent. But, I'll see you guys around."

Once again Kate watched Sawyer walk off unable to do anything, but watch him go.


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to make it clear to everyone that this chapter is the start of my own version of Whatever The Case May Be. As in I'm writing what I think should have happened in that episode. It may seem a little bit like the show's episode, but it will be different. This is still a part of the same story and ties into the plot. That is if I have a plot. Do I? Lol, just kidding I do have a plot and this story is going somewhere. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 9

"Tell me again what we're doin' out here wanderin' around in the jungle of mystery." Sawyer asked as he trailed behind Kate.

"Because after weeks of being in the same place I was ready to get out of there." Kate moved a tree branch out of her way as she spoke.

"And the reason we didn't take a nice little trip up to the caves is?"

"Because if Jack starts fussing over me again about being up and doing something even though my foot is practically completely healed I won't be responsible for my actions." Kate said smiling slightly.

Sawyer chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about you to much, Freckles. You don't seem like the type to hurt anybody."

Kate stopped and looked behind her. "Sometimes things can be deceiving." The smile on her face had gone away and her tone was serious.

He looked up at her and their eyes met for a moment. His gaze was intent on her. "Ain't that the truth?"

Kate held it for a few seconds before looking away. "You didn't have to come with me if you didn't want too." She said quietly changing the subject as she turned back around and began walking again.

"Hell, you know no one would've let you go off alone after what happened the other night. Who else would you have gotten to go with you? The Limey Runt? After all I am your designated savior." He said cockily.

Kate laughed up ahead of him and looked back over her shoulder. "You? My savior. That's something I definitely never expected to hear about you."

"Yeah, well I think we all kind of figured if something happened it'd be St. Jack to the rescue. Too bad he was a little preoccupied when it did happen."

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe it didn't turn out to be such a bad thing."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Sawyer asked his eyes narrowing in on her back.

"You figure it out. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Just like a woman." Sawyer grumbled quietly. "Gotta make everything all complicated."

"Well, then I don't see what's the problem. After all you're a complex guy." Her voice was mocking as it floated back to him. "Right, Sawyer?"

Sawyer shook his head as he followed her. They walked in silence for a while before Sawyer stopped suddenly. "You hear somethin, Freckles?"

They both listened before Kate said, "It sounds like it's coming from over, there." She headed off in the direction she'd pointed.

As they got closer to it, the sound grew louder to the point where it sounded like rushing water. Moving through the tree's they both stopped as their eyes landed on the source. A large waterfall was pouring down into a crystal blue lake.

"Do you know," Kate started looking yearningly at it, "how good that looks?"

"Forget how it looks. I just wanna get in it." Sawyer had already removed his shirt as he'd spoken and seconds later he was diving into the water.

He resurfaced and turned around to see Kate removing her shirt and shinnying out of her pants. Running forward she jumped in, grabbing her legs as she did, and hitting the cool water with a large splash. Coming up from the water she pushed back her clinging wet hair and looked around for Sawyer. He was nowhere in sight.

"Sawyer? Sawyer, where are you? Quit playing around. Aren't we a little old for," Kate's last word came out as a screech as something grabbed her leg and yanked, "this."

Water filled her mouth as she was pulled under. Turning around under water she came face to face with a grinning Sawyer. Glaring at him she raised her arms and planted both of her hands on his chest before shoving. Swimming back up to the surface she gasped and began to cough. Sawyer surfaced laughing beside her.

"You, Asshole." She smacked the water causing it to splash him which did nothing to discourage his laughter. "Jerk."

Grabbing his head she pushed it down under the water and began to swim away from him.

"Aw come on, Cupcake. Just havin' a little fun. You can't blame a guy for that." He said giving her one of his innocent grins.

"Actually I can thank you."

"You're goin all prissy on me now, are you?" Sawyer asked looking at her wearily.

"I am not acting prissy." Kate said indignantly.

"Yeah now that I really think about it." Sawyer said musingly looking her over critically. "You were kind of actin like Sticks does when she gets insulted."

"I was not." Kate's look was halfway between pissed and insulted.

His mouth twitched slightly as if he was trying to hold back one of his usual grins. "You know you're kina cute when you're angry."

Kate rolled her eyes at him before lying on her back and beginning to float away from him. "After all the insults you expect me to take that as a compliment."

"You have something against being called prissy? Or was it that I compared you to Sticks. I'm sure she would love to hear that you think being compared to her is an insult." Sawyer said teasingly swimming after her.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she'd just love to hear that you called her prissy." Kate replied lazily.

"Not sure that she'd really care if you did." Sawyer sounded like he was frowning and Kate turned her to see. Sure enough he was. "Have you noticed she really hasn't been herself since her scare the other day?"

"I've tried to snap her out of it, but I think it's going to take a little while." Kate answered sadly.

It was silent for a moment. Kate looked over at Sawyer to see him staring off into nothing as if contemplating something. Grinning slightly to herself a mischievous look entered her eyes.

Tapping him quickly before swimming off into the water she yelled back, "You're it."

Sawyer snapped out of his daze and plunged after her. Laughing as she tried to get away she wasn't surprised when seconds later his arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her under. This time she was able to take a breath before the water closed in over her head.

Wriggling she tried to get out of his grasp, but he held on tight. She was trying not to laugh but a few chuckles escaped her causing bubbles to burst up and float towards the surface. She could feel Sawyer grinning behind her. Turning slightly in his grasp her eyes fell on something making her heart turn cold.

Still strapped to their airplane seats were two passengers from the plane. Sawyer seemed to notice them at the same time because he let her go. They both swam up towards the surface and broke through gasping and out of breath.

"Did you see them?" Kate asked looking shaken.

"Yeah, you okay?" Sawyer's eyes looked her over.

"I'm okay." Kate swam to the edge of the lake and began to get out. Once she was out she turned to see Sawyer still where she had left him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second. Just gonna see if they got anything on them."

Kate's look clearly told him what she thought of him just then. "You're going to go rip off dead people?"

"Hell, they're dead, Sweetheart. What do they need it for? I'm still alive for the moment. Could be something useful down there." Seconds later he was under the water again.

Rolling her eyes Kate turned around and walked over to her clothes. She pulled her pants back on and was slipping into her shirt when she heard him resurface behind her.

"Find anything?" She called over her shoulder.

He started walking towards her. "Not much. Just this thing."

Kate finally got her shirt on and turned around. Her eyes immediately fell to his hands and time seemed to stop around her. Trudging towards her Sawyer held a small silver little case in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Somethin wrong, Freckles?" Sawyer asked jarring her attention from the suitcase. She glanced up at him and noticed his intent gaze on her.

"No, everything's fine. That case just looks like one of the cases I had on the plane." She said distractedly, her eyes running over his broad chest as small drops of water ran over it.

"Looks like it or is it?" Sawyer asked as he sat it down and picked up his shirt.

Kate's mind started to function properly after the shirt went down over his chest and she thought quickly for a response. "It's mine."

"Well now, isn't it great we just happened to find it?" Picking up the case he went around her and started walking.

Kate went after him. "Are you going to give it to me, or what?"

"Maybe, I would have. If it were actually yours."

"I just told you it was." Kate said picking up her speed to keep up with him.

Sawyer stopped and turned around to face her. "Hell, don't you think I know when you're lyin or not by now? You're pretty good at it, but I can still tell. A minute ago I pretty much could have cared less about what was in here, but now since it seems so important to you I'm kind of curious."

Kate's hands clenched into fists by her side and an unreadable look came over her face. "I want that suitcase, Sawyer."

"We all want a lot of things. I wouldn't mind getting another kiss from you. Doesn't mean I'll get it."

He turned around and continued on his way. Kate stood there for a few minutes watching him go before following him.

* * *

She hadn't expected this. What were the chances that just when things started to go nicely between her and Sawyer and she started to little by little forget about her past something like this had it all coming back to slam her in the face.

Kate sighed looking out into the ocean. Watching the wave's crash against the sand. She didn't know why she needed that case so much. What was inside it would only bring back memories she'd want to run from like everything else. But she needed it. Needed it to remind her of what she'd done. So that she would never forget the lives that had been ruined because of her.

She sighed and looked up the beach. Sawyer was no where in sight. He'd disappeared as soon as they'd got back to camp, taking the case with him. He was never going to stop trying until he'd gotten that thing open and found out what was inside.

She didn't want him to open it. Because then he'd have what was in there. And there was no way he was just going to hand it over if she went up to him and asked for it. At least not without the questions. She knew Sawyer. He wouldn't give it up till he knew why she wanted it so much. And she wasn't going to tell him. She didn't want anyone to know why.

That meant she'd have to get it back the only way she knew how. The same way she'd lived her life before she'd become stranded on this island. By doing whatever it took to get it back. Looked like it was time to pay Jack a visit.

* * *

"Damn it. Stupid worthless piece of shit." Sawyer's curses rang out as he glared down at the case in front of him.

The damn thing just wouldn't open. No matter what he did to it. It had a lock that needed some kind of key to open it. And unfortunately he didn't have it. He supposed he could just ask Freckles how she planned on opening it if she got it, but he seriously doubted she was just going to tell him.

Leaving the case alone for a moment he sat back and thought for a second. Who could help him to get it open?

There was no way he was going to ask Dr. DoRight. All he'd get were a ton of questions about the case and when St. Jack found out Kate wanted it he'd take her side. Besides Sawyer couldn't see the good old doc breaking into someone else's stuff.

Mr. Miyagi was out as well. How the hell was he supposed to ask him if he knew how to get it open if neither of them could even understand what the hell the other was saying? The whole thing would just be one big waste of time.

The weird guy who always had Sticks brother trailing around behind him weren't anyone he even wanted to consider. Something was off about those two. The way they always disappeared into the jungle and never came back with any food defiantly crept him out. What were two guys doing all day out in the jungle? That was something he didn't even want to think about.

The big guy and his loser VH1 has-been friend were out. He didn't even have to think about it. He doubted they would have any good ideas on how to get it open. Of course he could always try pounding the Limey runts head against it. Though he didn't think that would do much good. But it would be fun to do.

The Omar would seem like a good idea, but he was only good at fixing things. And electronic things at that. Breaking open a suitcase really wasn't fixing something. More like the opposite.

The last person he could really think of was ole Mickey. He was supposed to be some kind of construction worker, right? He would probably be the best choice. Maybe he'd at least have a good idea to try and get it open.

"Hell, might as well ask him. Got nothing better to try." Sawyer muttered to himself. Getting up Sawyer grabbed the case and headed away.

* * *

Kate glanced around the caves as she arrived there. It had been a while since her last visit here. She hadn't been here since Claire had been kidnapped and they'd gone after her. Since then she'd been sticking to the beach as she healed.

The place still looked the same as before. Everyone who still lived at the caves was spread out all over the place. Picking her way around them she headed in the direction she hoped Jack was.

He was just inside the caves with his back to her talking to Hurley. "Hurley, I want you to tell her that she should only take a little bit a day. One pill if possible and I only want her to take two if it's absolutely necessary to."

"Okay I got it." Hurley said nodding.

"You sure, Hurley? Make sure you tell her the exact same thing." Jack said warningly.

"Dude, I got it. I'll go tell her now. Besides you've got some company." Hurley said motioning towards Kate.

Jack turned around and noticed her. "Oh, hey Kate."

"Hi, Jack." She smiled tentatively. "You got a minute?"

Hurley left the cave as Jack spoke, "Sure, Kate, what is it?"

"Sawyer and I went out in the jungle earlier today. While we were out there we kind of found a suitcase." She paused and Jack waited for her to continue. "It belonged to the Marshal. Inside are 4 nine millimeters. Sawyer has the case."

"Has he opened it yet?" Jack asked.

"No, not yet. But I doubt it'll take him long."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Kate?" Jack asked looking at her closely.

"I just don't think Sawyer should get a hold of them. Do you really want him going around here with a case full of guns, Jack?"

Jack watched her quietly. "You still don't trust him? Even after what happened."

"Do you trust him enough to let him keep them?" She shot back.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Okay, if that's the way you want to do it. Let's go before he does get it open."

Jack started away from the caves. Kate stood for a moment looking as if she were torn between something before a determined look overcame her face. Squaring her shoulders she went after him.

* * *

"So what do you think? Will you be able to get it open?" Sawyer asked watching Michael as he looked the case over.

"I don't know man. I might, but it's going to be kind of hard. Opening a Halliburton is like trying to open a safe without the combination."

"You could use dynamite. Like they do in movies." Walt piped up from his spot where he was watching them.

Sawyer turned toward him with the irritation showing plainly on his face. "Thanks kid for the great idea. And where exactly are you gonna get dynamite on this damn island? Make some?"

Properly chastened Walt chose to keep his mouth shut and turned to Vincent.

"Do you think you could try and get it open?" Sawyer asked turning back to Michael.

"Sure man I wouldn't mind trying. But what am I going to get in return?"

"And I always figured you for a guy who'd do something out of the kindness of his heart." Sawyer said looking Michael over.

"Yeah, well out here things change." Michael answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, Chief." Sawyer said as he started to walk away. "If you can get it open you can have your pick of whatever you want from my tent. After you get it open though come get me first before anyone else."

"Okay." Michael called after him before turning back to the case. "Now let's see what we can do with this."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't think of anything else to write because my sisters are distracting me.

CHAPTER 11

Kate's mind was far elsewhere as she trekked behind Jack through the jungle. She didn't want to have to do this. Having Jack get what she wanted from Sawyer wasn't right. But it was the only way she could think to go to get the case from Sawyer. If Jack made him give it up then she was sure to be able to get what she wanted out of it after they opened it up.

And it wouldn't be anything new. She'd done this kind of thing before. It was just like those times. She did what she had to and got what she needed. It was just like always.

But guilt was still slowly gnawing away at her insides. It felt somehow strange inside of her. It had been a long time since she had really felt guilty for anything. It was strange to be feeling it now. And it was only Sawyer. He was just like her. He conned people into getting what he wanted. They were alike in that way. He'd done some of the same things she'd done. There was no reason to feel guilty

But guilt was guilt and it wasn't going anywhere. Since it wouldn't go away she'd just have to ignore it. Guilt wasn't going to stop her from getting what she wanted. The old Kate hadn't died when the airplane went down. She had just disappeared for a while. She was back now. Ready to do what she had too.

* * *

He didn't know why he thought that this was the thing she had wanted from the case. It was just a feeling he had. But somehow he knew that this little thing was the reason she wanted the case.

After Michael had broken the lock and gotten him, Sawyer had taken the case back to his tent and gone through it. It was obvious that it had belonged to the Marshal. The guns in it made that clear. What he hadn't known at first was how Kate had known what was in the case and why she wanted it so much. But the answers were slowly starting to make themselves present in his mind.

He was sure this was what Kate had wanted. But he still wanted to know why. Curiosity was a strong thing and it just happened to be one of his weak points. Especially when it came to her. He wanted to know what it meant to her.

Pocketing the small object in his pocket he rearranged the rest of the stuff back in the case before closing it. Seconds later he could see Kate and Jack heading down the beach towards him.

_Figures. She went running off to get the doc's help, _Sawyer muttered in his mind as he stood up; leaving the case lying on the ground as he did. Jack and Kate were soon inside his tent.

"What can I do for you two?" Sawyer asked flashing them one of his smiles.

"Look, Sawyer I'm sure you know why we're here." Jack started. "It would be really nice if you could just hand over the case instead of turning this into something it doesn't have to be."

Sawyer held Jack's gaze as he leaned down and grabbed the case. Slowly he handed it over to him. "Here you go, doc."

"That's it?" Jack's face was disbelieving as his hand closed over the case. Taking it as the question hung in the air between them. "You're going to hand it over. Just like that?"

"Yeah, doc. Just like that. Let's just say I'm feelin' kind of generous today." Sawyer's eyes strayed to a silent Kate as he spoke. "Don't expect it to last though. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some place to be." With those last words Sawyer started away from them.

"That was easy." Jack said as soon as Sawyer was gone.

"Way to easy. Check inside to make sure everything's in there." Kate said stepping up beside him.

Jack kneeled down onto the sand and opened the case. Inside were the four guns, a couple of small boxes, and a few other small items. "Looks like everything's in here. Four guns. Some boxes of ammo. Some papers."

"Anything else in there?" Kate's head was looking over his shoulder. Her eyes searching the case desperately.

Jack turned his head slightly to look at her. "Was there anything else in the case that you want to tell me about, Kate?"

Kate ignored him and began searching through the case. It wasn't in it. She knew it had been in here. The Marshal had put it in there. Sawyer must have taken it. Frustrated Kate ran a hand through her hair and stood up. Turning she headed in the direction Sawyer had gone.

"Kate, what's going on?" Jack called as he closed up the case.

Kate ignored him her eyes intent on Sawyer. "Sawyer." She called after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Something I can do for you, Sassafras?"

"I want it back." She said firmly. "And I want it back now."

"You want what back?"

"Don't play games with me, Sawyer. You know what I'm talking about." Kate looked as if she were ready to come at him.

"Sorry, Freckles. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Seconds later she was barreling into him and they were both tumbling into the sand. Her on top of him. Sand flew into both their hair and faces. Her face was a mask of fury as she sat above him.

"Where is it?" The next thing she knew Sawyer had rolled them over and he was on top.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you. Ouch!" Sawyer let out a cry of pain as her head slammed into his face. Muttering curses he rolled off of her and got to his feet. Kate scrambled up as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jack asked stepping in between them with his arms raised. A couple of other people who were on the beach had gathered around and were looking on the growing fiasco with interest.

Kate said nothing as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her breath was coming out in short puffs as she stared at Sawyer. He was glaring back at her.

"Yeah," Sawyer said mockingly to Kate, "why don't you tell everyone what's going on?" Kate remained quiet. "That's what I thought." He said walking away. Kate stood where she was staring at the spot where he'd just been.

* * *

Her breathing sounded much too loud to her ears. Why was it whenever someone was trying to sneak around everything always sounded ten times louder? Every movement of hers had her freezing in fear that it would wake Sawyer up from his sleep. She needed to find it before he woke up.

So far she wasn't having much success. She'd gone through his stuff and hadn't found a thing. Or at least she hadn't found what she was looking for. So far the only things she had found were things she would rather have not seen at all. It was amazing some of the stuff Sawyer had collected since they'd become stranded on the island. He really was a packrat.

Cursing silently in her head Kate turned her attention to the small bag lying next to Sawyer's airplane seat. It seemed logical that he'd keep it close to him. Slowly Kate inched toward it hardly breathing. Keeping one eye on Sawyer she grabbed it and opened it.

The hand that wrapped around her wrist caused her to yelp and drop the bag in shock. Her eyes leapt up to Sawyer's face to see his eyes open and watching her. Pulling her hand from his grab she moved to get up at the same time she was backing away. Sawyer saw her intent and tried to grab her. They both went towards the ground with him landing on top of her.

"Get off me." Kate growled glaring up at him.

Sawyer grinned. "I had a feeling you'd show up. Guess I was right."

"I'm going to get it back eventually, Sawyer. I won't stop until I do." She said looking up at him determinedly.

His grin was gone. "Why does it mean so much to you?" He asked, holding her captive beneath him.

Her voice was low, but strangled. "Why can't you just let it go, Sawyer? Give it up this one time? Please, just let me have it."

"Alright. If you want it to be that way. Just answer one little question for me. Then you can have it. If you had to tell me or the doc the truth. Tell one of us everything who would it be?" Sawyer asked looking down at her completely serious.

"Why do you need to know that?" Kate asked him brokenly.

"It's not that hard a question, Sweetheart. Me or him? It's that simple."

She looked away from him, avoiding his eyes. "I, I don't know." She whispered.

"Answer the damn question."

"Jack." The word burst forth from her lips as if it pained her to say it. Her last whispered words sounded as if they were being torn from her. "I'd choose Jack."

She captured every detail of his face as it changed slowly. So many emotions ran over his face. The look on it was burned permanently into her brain. She would never be able to forget it from her mind. Then his mask dropped over it and his face was a picture of calm control. Like her words hadn't fazed him in the least. If only that had been true.

He released his hold on her and got slowly to his feet. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the object and pulled it out. Sawyer looked at it silently before dropping it down onto the ground. It lay between them. A small sign of the large invisible wall that now stood between them.

His eyes went to her face and their eyes met. The look in them seared her to the core. He didn't say a thing. Just turned and walked away.

Kate looked down at the ground. It was a small plastic airplane. A little toy one, a kid would play with. Something so harmless and yet the cause of many of the bad things she'd done in her life.

Kate grabbed the plane and lifted it up into the air as if she were flying it. As she looked at it the tears started to come. Slowly at first they came out in silent sobs until they started to rack her body. She leaned her head down on her arms and cried. Cried because of all the old memories starting to come back to her. Cried because of all the wrong things she'd done in her life. Cried because Sawyer had just taken something inside of her with him. Leaving a large empty hole.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Trust. It was something that was found at the foundation of any kind of relationship. A relationship between siblings. A child and their parents. Between two friends. Between lovers.

Trust was something that was always needed. You had to be on some level of trust with all of them or the relationship would not work. If the trust was betrayed the relationship became strained till there was nothing to do but watch it slowly fall apart unable to do a thing to stop it.

Kate felt as if the same was happening to her. She could see her bond with Sawyer crumbling in front of her. Reaching blindly she tried desperately to grab the pieces and hold them to her, but they slipped through her fingers like water. Slamming into the ground with a loud crash they shattered.

Sweating Kate jerked out of her sleep breathing heavily. The darkness slowly started to recede away and she looked around her, taking in her surroundings with confusion. Things slowly started to come back to her as she realized where she was.

She was still in Sawyer's tent. Sand shifted beneath her as she moved to get up. It was all over her clothes and in her hair. She'd cried herself to sleep the night before.

Sawyer wasn't anywhere in the tent she noted. She couldn't help but wonder where he'd spent the night. If he had come back before she doubted he'd have just allowed her to continue to sleep.

As her thoughts turned to Sawyer his face came unbidden to her mind. The look on it made Kate wince visibly. He'd been hurt. Hurt enough to let it show. Even if it had only been for a few seconds it had still been there. Until his defense mechanism had come back. Then the hurt was gone. Replaced by nothing, nothing at all.

Kate picked up the airplane that lay beside her on the ground. He'd given it up. Just like she'd want him too. But now she couldn't even remember why she'd wanted it so much. All it did was bring back bad memories. And even though she hadn't physically hurt anyone this time to get the plane she couldn't help but think that this time had been worse. She didn't even want the plane now. It was just the cause of more pain.

Reaching behind her Kate pulled off the band that held her hair up and let it pour out and fall down around her shoulders. Some sand fell on the ground. She ran her hand threw knocking the rest out.

It was strange how much guilt she'd been feeling lately. But this time the old defensive Kate had disappeared to let this new Kate deal with it. And she wasn't exactly equipped to do that. She could feel it like a heavy burden on her. Weighing her down.

She wanted to make things right. But she had no idea how. She had destroyed something important between Sawyer and her. And she didn't think a simple, I didn't mean too was going to fix everything.

Light was playing over the ground and Kate could hear people beginning to awaken and move around. Slowly she got to her feet. Her eyes were drawn to the entrance of the tent and her heart almost stopped when she saw Sawyer standing there.

Her eyes traveled over him. He looked the same as always. Except for his face. It looked the same as she remembered it from last night. Closed off. She moved till she was standing in front of him. "Sawyer," She started hesitantly, "I…"

"Don't. Just go." His voice was flat, unemotional.

She couldn't say she was surprised to hear him say that. She knew he wasn't going to just pretend last night hadn't happened. He may not ever mention it directly, but his attitude towards her had definitely changed. And even though she knew it was her fault, she still felt hurt.

She opened her mouth to say something, what she couldn't say, but then she closed it again. She was pretty sure it was her, who started it, but suddenly she leaned up and their lips were meeting in a kiss that was both soft and hard at the same time.

She hadn't exactly planned this as a way to say she was sorry, but she poured her emotions into none the less. The fact that she was sorry for what she'd done to him. That she hoped he could forgive her for it. And that one day she wanted to be able to tell him the truth.

He remained unresponsive for a moment before sliding his arm around her and drawing her against his body. Her mouth opened slightly allowing his tongue to slide inside.

Her arms snuck up to wrap around his neck as their kiss grew more passionate. Hungry and searching. They'd both been starving for something they hadn't known about for so long; they were now desperate to satiate it.

They broke apart breathing heavily. Their breaths came out hard and fast mixing with each others at their close proximity. Kate stared down at his chest as it rose and fell in time with hers. She looked up at him to find him staring off over her shoulder. Not looking at her.

Finally he spoke. His voice slightly out of breath. "I think you should leave, Freckles." His hands dropped from her waist to his sides.

Kate flinched. She couldn't help it. She felt as if he'd just punched her. She knew that it was stupid to feel like that. It wasn't as if she was going to be able to kiss him and everything would be better. But that still didn't make the sick feeling in her stomach go away.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should go." She fought to keep her voice strong as she looked down at the ground and moved around him. She stopped a few feet away though. When she spoke there was a slight catch in her voice. "I guess we both got what we wanted, huh? I got the airplane. You got your kiss. Guess we should be happy with what we got."

Her last words echoed in both their minds as she left. Along with the thought that neither one of them felt happy. Not even close to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, hope you all like the two new chapters I put up. Chapters 12 and 13 are my favorite chapters after one that's coming up later on. I'll let you know when we get to it. So far on the lost forum where I've been posting this I'm up to Chapter 23 and still have a couple more to go. So you all have at least ten more chapters, and then some. Hope you guys enjoy these. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I like to hear what people think of my story.

Also **meagan4dominic: **Thank you for asking, but no I'm not going to do an my own version of Outlaws. It's funny, I thought of doing one before, but I just recently saw the episode and after seeing that I couldn't possibly do that. That episode was completely brilliant and I loved every minute of it. Couldn't possbily think of doing it. So no to that, but I'm very glad you and everyone else liked my version of WTCMB. Thanks again for reviewing.

CHAPTER 13

The cool air rippled over his skin as he walked away from the tent. He felt a slight sense of numbness inside of him as he did. Her words were still playing repeatedly inside his head. Not caring where he was going he walked down the beach past all of the fires still burning beside the slumbering people.

It was dark out still being the middle of the night. The farther away he got only a small amount of moonlight sprinkled over the ground. As he'd thought everyone would be asleep he was slightly surprised when he noticed someone sitting on the ground in the direction he was walking.

Part of him wanted to turn back. He wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone, but for some reason he kept going. As he got closer he started to recognize the person. Shannon was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't seem to notice him as he came up.

"Couldn't sleep, Sticks?" He asked as he let himself down on the ground beside her.

She shook her head, but remained quiet. Not looking at him. Figuring she didn't want to talk Sawyer stayed quiet. That was fine with him. He didn't want to talk either. If he did start talking he felt as if everything inside of him would just start pouring out.

He was angry at Kate. And he didn't even really know why. He'd asked her a question. She'd answered it. That was what he'd wanted. He didn't know why he'd expected a different answer than the one she'd given. Part of him had just hoped that she'd say something else. Like him instead of the doc. That she'd trusted him enough to tell him, not Jack.

Another part of him wanted to believe she was lying. That she hadn't told him the truth. That part of him whispered quietly in his mind that she always lied her way out of hard situations or things she didn't want to answer. He wanted to believe that. Really wanted too, but he couldn't.

And then there was the part of him that had known what she was going to say before it had even left her mouth. The look on her face had let him know more than her words would ever do. It was like she had known the words were going to hurt him, but she knew she had to say them anyway.

"Don't you just hate your mind?" Shannon's softly spoken words snapped his attention away from his thoughts and onto her.

"What's that, Sticks?" He asked curiously.

"Don't you just hate your mind?" She repeated. "Sometimes there are things about your life you just want to forget about. And for a little while you do. But then your mind brings it back up. And it replays it over and over again." Shannon's voice was hushed. Quiet. "Until you just want to scream at it to stop. But it won't. It never does." Shannon finished up before slowly getting to her feet. "See you around, Sawyer." Then she was gone, leaving Sawyer to mull over her words.

He could feel the truth ringing behind her words. And the deep sadness there as well. Made him wonder what kind of skeletons Shannon had in her closet. Looking out over the ocean he could see just a tinge of light in the sky. It would still be a little while before morning though. He'd head back in a little bit. But for now, he was just going to sit here.

* * *

By the time he'd started back the sun was up and people were beginning to awaken. Reaching his tent he stopped dead in his tracks. She was inside sitting on the ground while she stared into space thinking deeply. As he looked at her all the emotions he thought he'd rid himself of as he walked came rushing back full force. He hadn't expected to find her still here.

As the sunlight played over her he clenched his fists together tightly. She looked so beautiful sitting there. For a moment he wished last night hadn't happened. That they both could just forget it had. Then her last words from last night replayed in his head again like they had been repeatedly and his anger returned. He guessed Sticks had been on to something after all.

She was starting to move. He watched as she got to her feet. Watched as her eyes were drawn towards him. She seemed to freeze when she saw him. Her eyes settled on his face as she moved toward him. She stopped in front of him and her mouth opened.

"Sawyer," She started hesitantly, "I…" He had to keep himself from flinching at hearing her voice. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"Don't. Just go." His voice sounded flat and uncaring to his own ears.

His stomach twisted at the look on her face. She looked hurt by his words. He told himself he didn't care. She deserved it.

She was opening her mouth to speak again, but then she closed it. Her next move was unexpected as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. An onslaught of feelings poured over him, overwhelming him to some extent.

He tried to stand firm and remain unresponsive, but the taste of her had still lingered after their first kiss. And tasting her again was too much to resist. Bringing his hands up, he rested them on her hips and pulled her tightly against him. He could feel every touch of her hands on him as they traveled upwards; burning into his skin as they wrapped around his neck.

When they finally broke apart he kicked himself mentally for losing his control and giving in. Staring over her he tried to regain his loss of breath. Painfully he tried to gather his resolve when all he really wanted to do was lose himself in her.

When he was finally able to speak he was in control of his voice. "I think you should leave, Freckles." He let his hands drop from her waist as he spoke.

Without looking at her he knew her face fell. Her voice was strong when she spoke a second later. "Yeah, you're probably right. I should go." He let his gaze move to her as she looked down at the ground and moved around him. She stopped a few feet away though. When she spoke again he could hear a slight catch in her voice. "I guess we both got what we wanted, huh? I got the airplane. You got your kiss. Guess we should be happy with what we got."

Then she was gone. Leaving him to scream inside that he hadn't got what he wanted. Not even close to it. Looking around his tent he thought it looked lonelier than usual. But that was okay, because he was used to being alone. Had been since he was eight, but now he felt even more so.

He wanted to go after her. To keep her from walking away from him. To show her that he was what she needed. No, he wasn't Jack. He didn't go around being everyone's savior and he wasn't a good person like Jack was. But he understood her more than anyone else would ever be able too. And she understood him.

But he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to go after her. He was going to stay where he was. Walking over to his chair he dropped down into it, right here.

After last night's sleepless night he drifted in and out of sleep. He awoke slowly mid afternoon to someone shaking his shoulder. Groaning softly he gradually came awake to find the kid, Walt, next to him.

"Hey mister." Walt said. "They told me to come get you."

"What the hell are you waking me up for, kid?" Sawyer growled. "Who told you what?"

"My dad and the rest. Everyone's gathering over at the caves. That girl Shannon. She's missing."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Sawyer arrived at the caves to see what looked like an uprising beginning to take place. Everyone was talking at once. He tried to make out some of the words and it sounded slightly as if they were trying to find out when the last time Shannon had been seen. Though he doubted they could even understand each other.

"Everyone quiet." Jack's voice rose up over everyone else's. Sawyer rolled his eyes as everyone immediately shut up. Figured they'd listen to the Jackass. Jack began talking again. "Thank you. Now I think we've established the fact most people haven't seen Shannon since before bed last night. Now has anyone seen her this morning?"

No one said anything as they looked around at everyone else. Waiting to see if anyone else was going to say something.

"Well now," Sawyer drawled slowly drawing everyone's attention, "I'd have to say yeah I did see her early this morning. I was with her last night."

"How early, Sawyer?" Jack asked looking as if he expected Sawyer to drag this out.

"Late night, early morning, when it was still dark." It was quiet around him as everyone seemed to process the words and come up with their own conclusion to it. Though it seemed as if almost all of them had the same one.

Most people were throwing disgusted looks his way, Jack didn't look surprised in the least, and Sayid looked slightly pissed. Sawyer's quick glance at Kate took in her standing and looking at him with a look that said she was waiting patiently for an explanation. She didn't seem to be thinking the same thing as everyone else. And it angered him slightly that she didn't. That she knew him well enough to know he hadn't been doing what they thought he had.

"What exactly were you doing with Shannon, Sawyer?" Jack asked.

Sawyer didn't get a chance to answer. "What do you think he was doing?" Charlie said glaring in Sawyer's direction. "You bloody pig. First you have Shannon when you know she and Sayid have a thing. But then you go after Kate when you know she's Jacks."

"Hey, since when am I anyone's?" Kate yelled indignantly while sending a cold stare at Charlie.

"What was that? You, Limey Runt." Sawyer growled; a dark look on his face as he stepped forwards. He ignored Kate's remark.

Charlie seemed to have missed Kate's remark and look as well. "I saw you and her kissing earlier."

An awkward silence fell over everyone as curious glances were thrown Sawyer and Kate's way. A couple of people looked at Jack to see his reaction. He was looking at Kate disappointedly while she was avoiding his gaze by looking elsewhere. Sawyer was still glaring at Charlie unaware of anyone's gaze on him.

"If you're suggesting, you VHI has been, that I slept with Sticks last night." He ground out looking as if he was trying to stifle the urge to pound Charlie into little bits. "You must still be on those drugs of yours after all."

Charlie's face colored with rage, but before he could say anything Sayid spoke up. "Then may I ask what were you doing with her?" Sayid face and voice were calm.

"We were using each other to get off." Sawyer said crossing his arms. Sayid's calm look and vanished and if he'd seemed pissed earlier he was definitely it now. "What do you think, Abdul? She was sitting on the beach last night when I was taking a walk. I joined her. She didn't want to talk. I didn't want to talk. We just sat there. Then she left, and I haven't seen her since."

"She doesn't usually go off like this. I'd be liable to consider she'd gone off somewhere with her brother, but he hasn't been back since yesterday." Sayid said looking around. "I think we should search for her."

"I'll come with." Sawyer said coming towards him.

"I'm coming too." Kate said stepping forward.

"Kate, I don't think that's a good idea." Jack said moving by her side. "Especially after what happened last time."

"Look, Jack. I'll be fine. What happened to me could have happened to anyone. And it's not going to happen again anyways."

"Just think about it for a second. They'll be able to look for her just fine without you. I'm sure you'll be of more use here."

Kate's body tensed and her face slowly started on the verge of angry. "I'm. Going. Jack. You can't do any…"

Kate's words stopped as something hard collided with her head. Blacking out she fell towards the ground, before a strong stopper her descent. Cradling her body and stopping her fall. Shaking the hand that he'd hit her with Sawyer lowered her body gently to the ground.

Jack looked on speechless. "What? What'd you do that for?"

"You seriously thought she was going to listen to you?" Sawyer asked contemptuously. "Maybe in another lifetime, doc. Just make sure you tell her it was your idea when she wakes up. I had nothing to do with it." Standing up Sawyer turned to Sayid. "Get whoever's coming with and let's go find your girl."

* * *

She was going to be pissed when she woke up. Seriously pissed. There was always the slight chance that by the time he got back she would have calmed down some. But a voice in his mind told him there wasn't a chance in hell she didn't have it in for him now. He was going to die. Or at least something close to that. Hell, whatever she did would probably be worse than dying. On the whole he wasn't looking forward to it.

Sawyer ducked as a branch the person in front of him let go of snapped back. It whizzed above him barely grazing the top of his head. Slowly raising his head back up he glared at the back of Charlie's head. The Limey runt had probably done it on purpose. Sayid was up the front of their group while Charlie, Sawyer, and Michael brought up the back.

Maybe he should have just let her come along. He doubted she'd be in any danger. It was practically like their trek to the waterfall without the swimming. Sawyer mentally winced as his brain mentioned the lake. It had only been a day since then and he already didn't like thinking about it.

Most likely nothing was going to happen. And then when they got back to camp and told everyone that, she was going to be even more pissed off. She hadn't been allowed to go because everybody thought something might happen to her and he'd be surprised if anything did happen.

But if something did happen she'd get pissed all the same because she wasn't there. She'd probably spout some shit about she could take care of herself anyway and didn't need to be all protected. So basically either way he was screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. Unless of course he could somehow blame it all on Jack. Yeah, that was a good idea.

Sawyer sighed and looked down at the ground. It was official. Next time he'd just let her come. Not watching where he was going he didn't see Charlie stopped ahead of him and his body crashing into him was inevitable. They both almost fell down before Sawyer grabbed a branch and held himself up. He grabbed Charlie who hadn't been as lucky and hauled him up by his shirt before looking around to see why Charlie had stopped.

Sayid had stopped ahead of them. His head was tilted to the side as if he were listening for something. "Hey, Omar?" Sawyer called at him. "Is there a reason you just decided to stop."

"Do you hear that?" Sayid asked looking back at them.

Charlie strained his head to the side comically but didn't seem to hear anything. A second later Michael's voice came from behind Sawyer. "Look, man I don't hear anything. Do you think we should just be sitting he……?" Boom! Michael's voice ended abruptly as a loud crash was heard far off in the forest.

The trees around them seemed to quiver as more crashes sounded. And at each crash on the ground it seemed to be getting closer. And closer.

"Guy's, I think we should go now." Charlie said moving backwards his eyes on the direction the sounds were coming from.

"I think you're right." Sayid said backing up.

"Then what the hell are you all still sitting here for?" Sawyer asked before turning and plunging into the jungle after Michael who'd already left.

Sayid and Charlie were quick behind them. The loud crashing noise seemed louder and closer now. Whatever it was was going faster now. And it was catching up.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, everyone. Thank you for the reviews as usual. I love them so much. This story is completely finished now on that other site, so you don't have to worry about me not finishing this. All I have to do is make sure I remember to keep posting and you'll get the whole thing. Hope you guys enjoy. You still have over 10 chapters left.

CHAPTER 15

Kate's first thought when she opened her eyes was that she was going to murder whoever had hit her. The second was that she was seriously getting tired of being knocked out. Really this was getting to be a bit much. Enough was enough.

Groaning she leaned up and took a look around her. She was inside the caves and the only other person besides herself was Sun who smiled hesitantly at her when she noticed that Kate was awake.

"Hi, Sun." Kate said smiling back.

Sun lifted a water bottle that lay next to her and handed it to Kate. Kate screwed off the lid and gladly chugged some of the water down. After she was finished she looked at Sun.

"How long have they been gone?"

Sun looked as if she were struggling to understand Kate's words. Kate sighed and leaned back against the rock hard wall behind her. She forgot sometimes that Sun couldn't understand her.

"I should go find Jack." She said thinking aloud. "He'd better not go all heroic on me and try to protect whoever did it." A small laugh that she almost missed had her looking over at Sun with shock written over her face. "Did you just laugh at what I said?"

Sun's face immediately took on a frightened look.

"You did, didn't you?" Kate asked her voice half accusatory and half curious.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sun said speaking quietly as she looked over her shoulder at the entrance to the cave.

"Why did you pretend you couldn't speak English?"

Sun's expression grew pained. "It's complicated. My husband…Jin…I don't really like to talk about it."

"That's fine. I didn't mean to pry anyway. I'll keep your secret. I'm good at that." Silence fell over them as they both got lost in their own thoughts. It was broken only when Kate asked, "Why did you laugh when I said that thing about Jack?"

Sun smiled. "It was funny to hear you talking about Jack protecting the person that hit you, from you. I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Sun got up and moved to leave.

"Who was it?" Kate called after her.

"Sawyer. He was the one that knocked you out."

To say she was stunned was putting it lightly. Shocked was more like it. She didn't think she'd have been more shocked if Sun had said Claire had done it. Sawyer was the last person she expected.

Part of her still wanted to kill him for even thinking of knocking her out so she couldn't go. And of course she wanted to kill him because he'd actually gone through with it. It wasn't his right to decide what she could and couldn't do.

But the other half of her couldn't help but feel some small emotion that was nestled deep inside her. It was an almost happy joyful feeling that she held close to her as a small smile curved her lips. Even after all that had happened he still cared for her a little. He'd cared enough to make her unable to go where she could get in harms way.

That had to count for something. Deep inside her Kate could felt a small amount of hope beginning to grow. Maybe it wasn't completely over. Maybe, just maybe she hadn't destroyed everything between them. Maybe.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get it when he got back.

* * *

Sawyer thought he was hearing things at first. The sound of whatever was behind them mixed in his mind and this other noise was barely audible compared to it. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought he was back in his tent dreaming again like the one night when he'd woken up to Shannon's screams echoing over the beach.

Only he wasn't dreaming. He was running through the jungle with the rest of them and something was coming after them. And at the same time he would swear that he wasn't going crazy and that he could actually hear someone screaming. No, not somebody, Shannon.

Suddenly the crashing noises behind them stopped, and then started up again. Only they weren't coming towards them anymore. It had started in a new direction. Away from them.

He stopped running along with the rest. His breathing came out hard as he bent over trying to regain it.

"You guys? Why'd it stop coming after us?" Charlie asked between taking in breaths.

"I don't……" Sayid stopped talking as a loud scream pierced the air.

And this time Sawyer didn't have any problem figuring out who it was. "That's Sticks." He said turning in the direction of the scream. The same direction that the thing was now going. "Shit."

No words were needed as everyone started off running again in that direction. This time it seemed as if they moved even faster. They had it get there before it did. If they didn't…they all knew what would happen.

One thought remained constant in Sawyer's head as he ran. Never doubt your instincts. Do not let Kate go on any of these damn adventures again. Ever.

Shannon's screams were getting louder now. It was doubtful she couldn't hear the thing getting closer and closer to her. Sawyer's heart pounded in his chest. They weren't going to make it in time.

Suddenly they burst into a small clearing with a couple to tree's spotting the landscape.

Tied to one was Shannon.

"Shannon." Sayid's voice was torn between relieved and worried.

Her eyes fell on them almost immediately. "Sayid." Her voice was relieved as well, but tinged with panic. A loud crash sounded behind them. "Hurry up and get me out of here," she screamed.

Sayid was immediately on the ropes that wrapped around her body and were tied in multiple knots. Charlie and Michael watched fidgeting as they kept one eye on them and another on the sounds still coming.

"This stupid piece of shit ain't comin loose." Sawyer swore glaring fiercely down at the knots in his hand.

"Um guys?" Charlie's voice came from behind them.

"What?" Sawyer growled.

"You all might want to hurry it up." Charlie's voice was slightly shaking.

"What the hell do you think we're doin? Planning a damn tea party over here?"

The knots began to come apart slowly one by one. The last one was done and the ropes fell from around Shannon's body. Sayid gently lowered her to the ground and they all headed for the opposite edge of the clearing.

Behind them the trees began to get ripped up from the ground as the unseen creature came after them. It was just behind them. Getting closer and closer. They could all feel it. And then…there was nothing.

* * *

It was a tired and weary group that trudged back into the caves later that day. Sayid had his arms wrapped protectively around Shannon as she walked beside him. Charlie and Michael looked like they were about to fall over any second with exhaustion.

Kate had to admit that the first thing her eyes searched for was him. He looked tired, but indifferent as everyone gathered around their group. After Kate did a quick assessment of his body to make sure he was okay before her attention turned to Shannon. She didn't look so good. Her body was sagging against Sayid's and she looked as if she were ready to drop into a deep sleep and forget whatever had happened to her.

Moving her way through the crowd of people Kate finally reached them. She could feel Sawyer's eyes on her, but she passed by him and went to Shannon. "Finally got back from your excursion?" Kate asked smiling lightly at Shannon.

Shannon smiled back wearily thanking her without words for not asking her how she doing. "Yeah, it was…interesting. You should try it sometime. Though I don't recommend the running part."

Kate grinned and gave Shannon a comforting half hug. "Good to have you back." Turning her attention to Sayid she said, "You can take her into the caves. I think somebody already went off to find Jack. He should be by soon to have a look at her."

Sayid nodded before carefully guiding Shannon past everyone. Kate turned back around intent on talking to Sawyer, but he wasn't there anymore. She grabbed Charlie's arm as he began to move off.

"Where is he?"

Knowing perfectly well who she was talking about Charlie pointed in the direction she assumed he'd gone. "He just went walking off a second ago."

"Thanks. I'm glad you got back okay. Claire's been worried about you."

Charlie's face lighted up and he started to go find her before he realized Kate hadn't let go of his arm. "What?" He asked turning back to her.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that comment earlier. Don't think I'm not going to get you back for it."

His face immediately got nervous. "Not any chance you might just forget about it?"

Kate grinned. "Not a chance in hell."

As soon as her hand was off of him Charlie got out of their fast. Kate was still grinning as she went off after Sawyer. He was by their water supply helping himself to some.

"Thirsty are we?" Kate asked looking down at him in his sitting position.

"You try running through the damn forest while some monster's chasin after you, Freckles. I assure you you'll be thirsty as well."

Kate's playful look was replaced instantly with a concerned one. "You got chased by that thing?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up the whole of our little trip into the jungle. Well, that and finding Sticks."

Sawyer stood up as he talked screwing the lid back onto the water bottle he held. Their bodies were close together and Kate tilted her head back to look up into his face.

"I'm glad your back, Sawyer." She said softly as their eyes met.

She would swear their faces were drawing closer. And closer. Almost there. Her eyelids started to shut and she could feel his breath on her lips. His lips brushed over hers slightly.

A rustling sound snapped them out of the daze they were in and both pulled back. Stepping away from each other as Jack came around the corner.

"Hey, Kate, do you think you could help me out for a second?" Jack asked seemingly ignoring Sawyer's presence.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She could hear Jack going to leave. Looking away from Sawyer she turned around and started to go. "I'll see you around, Sawyer."

"Yeah," was his only reply.


End file.
